


Liv's Rob

by hannahfanficrobron



Series: Happy Ever Now [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Fluff, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahfanficrobron/pseuds/hannahfanficrobron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two, set after "Rings." Aaron and Robert meet Liv's boyfriend for the first time, how does it work out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I hoped to have this all done in one long chapter, but apparently I struggle to write in long stretches where I don't have any feedback. So it's going to be in several smaller chunks instead! Sequel to "Rings" but if you haven't read that, for this, Liv is 18 and living with Aaron and Robert. Also, really confusingly, Liv's guy is called Rob too. Hope it makes sense once you start reading it. Enjoy!

“Please be nice,” Liv begged of both of them. “I don’t want another Josh.” The three of them all mentally flinched when Liv’s first boyfriend came into conversation. Now _that_ had been an unpleasant meeting. This couldn’t possibly go as bad as that had done.

“We’ll be nice,” Robert said.

“But we’re not going to pretend we like him if we don’t,” Aaron said, grumbling. Liv nodded before resuming her pacing, phone gripped tightly in her hand as she bit her lip in agitation. A trait that always made Robert smile because it reminded him so forcefully of Aaron. They’d arranged to watch the England - Germany football match together, feeling that if things didn’t go well, then they at least had the telly to distract their attention. And everyone in the room would be rooting for England, so no conflict of interest there either.

“What time did you tell him to be here?” Aaron asked, collapsing onto the sofa and pretending he was at ease.

“One,” Liv said tightly. He was five minutes late already and she was getting very edgy. “He’s never late.”

“He is today,” Robert said. “Come on, it’ll be fine.” Robert drew her into a hug. “It will be fine,” he repeated.

“He’s not replying to my texts either,” Liv said nervously.

“He’s probably driving,” Aaron said. “Either that, or he really doesn’t want to meet us and has run for the hills.” Aaron had meant it as a joke but could see that he’d hit the nail on the head of what Liv feared the most. “I’m joking. Liv, it’ll be fine. And if meeting us really has sent him running, he isn’t worth it.”

Liv sighed and bit her lip again. At ten past one there was a knock on the door and Liv flung it open with relief. “Oh, Rob,” she said, smiling up at him.

“I’m sorry I’m late,” he said, kissing Liv on the cheek gently. “I was going to be here early, I swear, but I got a flat tire. I’ve only just changed it.” Rob held his arms out in illustration, hands covered in black marks from the car.

“Oh, can change a tire, that’s good,” Aaron said, forcing a smile at the newcomer.

“Hello,” Rob said, smiling at him. “Do you mind if I just wash up for a sec?”

“Bathrooms through there,” Liv said, pointing him in the right direction.

“Thanks,” he said. 

“He’s uh… big,” Robert said, watching him go. Aaron had been thinking that too. This Rob was even taller than Robert by a couple of inches. He was physically more impressive than either Robert or Aaron and if they ever did get into a fight, Aaron couldn’t see himself coming out on top.

“You knew he was tall,” Liv said with a shrug.

“He looked smaller in the photo,” Aaron grumbled. “How old did you say he was again?”

“Twenty one,” Liv said, defensively as if knowing what they were thinking. He didn’t look twenty one. Rob came back into the room, looking nervous.

“Hi,” he said, looking between the two men. “Sorry about that, stupid car.”

“Aaron’ll give you a good deal if you want to scrap it,” Liv said, smiling. “That’s Aaron, and that’s Robert,” Liv said, pointing out who was who. “And this is Rob.”

“And this could get really confusing very quickly,” Robert said, smiling at the newcomer.

“Nice to meet you,” Rob said.

“And you,” Aaron said. “Finally,” he added pointedly at Liv.

“Do you blame me?” Liv said. “The two of you are an intimidating prospect! Surprising anyone would even look at me, knowing you were at home.”

“That’s the idea, Liv,” Aaron said, grinning at her.

“Do you want a drink?” Robert asked.

“Tea if one’s going would be lovely,” Rob said. “Thank you.” Rob sat down on the armchair, clearly on edge as the TV blared with the pre match waffle that no one listened to.

“They don’t bite, you know,” Liv said quietly, gripping Rob’s hand tightly. He smiled at her, still nervous. He knew he had to make a good impression on Robert and Aaron.

“Sugar?” 

“No thanks,” Rob said, grateful when Robert handed him the mug. “I hear congratulations are in order,” Rob said, trying to start off with something positive. “Liv said you got married last week.” Both Aaron and Robert looked at each other, the words still a wonderful novelty that they hadn’t got used to yet, eyes glowing with joy.

“Yeah, we did,” Aaron said, still smiling.

“Don’t get them started,” Liv warned, recognising the look between Robert and Aaron too well. “They won’t be able to keep their hands off each other.”

“Liv!” Aaron said loudly. She couldn’t help but laugh.

“What do you do then?” Robert asked, unable to help himself.

“Graduating in June,” he said.

“In?” Robert asked swiftly.

“Robert…” Liv growled.

“Engineering,” he said.

“Oh, you picked a clever one then, Liv?” Aaron said.

“Don’t,” she said, clearly not up for being teased today. “Can we just watch the football? Please?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one got a lot more serious than I intended, but there will be good stuff on the horizon. There will be references to Gordon and Aaron's abuse here, but nothing worse than on the show. Thank you so much for the encouragement on Ch 1, I'm bowled over!

Things went easily, mostly talking about the diabolical state of the English football team until half time. Robert took Liv out into the garden, to see if the weather was good enough for them to set up the barbecue after the match, but really to give Aaron and Liv’s boyfriend some time alone. As soon as the door closed, Rob turned to him.

“Is this the part where you ask if I’ve got a criminal record, or I’m a bigamist or something?”

“Not exactly,” Aaron said, smiling at him even though he didn’t want to. “Have you got a criminal record?” he asked out of interest.

“No,” he said easily. “Parking fine, but that’s it.” He sighed heavily. “Look, I’m going to be honest with you,” Rob said quickly. “I need you to like me. If you don’t at least give me a chance, then Liv will get rid of me.”

“She never listens to what we say,” Aaron said, arguing with him. It was true, she’d always done things her own way.

“She’d never tell you, but she thinks the world of you. Of both of you. If you don’t like me, she won’t keep me around for long. And I really like her, Aaron. I’m not using her.”

“I’ll give you a chance,” Aaron said. “Liv doesn’t bring just anyone to meet us, and I know Robert and I can be a bit… well, intimidating.”

“Just a smidge,” Rob said, lips twitching. “I want to ask you something else, which may get me punched.” Aaron stiffened at that.

“Go on,” Aaron said, as if daring him to push too far.

Rob took a deep shuddering breath before continuing. “She’s told me about… Gordon.” Aaron stiffened and it was as if he wasn’t even breathing. That name was never said in his house. But Rob wasn’t done and he spoke very seriously. “Did he _ever_ touch her?”

“No,” Aaron said after a moment.

"You're sure?" Rob asked.

“Yes, I'm sure. No, he never…” Rob relaxed, Aaron only noticing the tension had been there when it was gone. “You could have asked her that.”

“I have,” Rob said. “I thought she was only telling me what she thought I wanted to hear. And I needed to know.”

“She must trust you,” Aaron said. “We don’t ever talk about him. His name is not mentioned here, do you understand?”

“Yes. I'm sorry, I just had to ask. She may never bring me back here.”

“I get that,” Aaron said. “But that’s it, okay? The only way I can cope is by never thinking of it.”

“Sorry,” Rob said. “I had to know, for her.” Aaron recognised the care and concern in his voice very well. It was the same way Robert had treated him when it’d all come out a few years ago. Didn’t mean it was a subject he liked thinking about though. “I have to go.” Aaron moved to the garden, needing his husband, now.

Whenever Gordon came into his thoughts, or nightmares, he used to keep Robert at arms length, unable to touch him for the fear that it would bring back memories he fought so hard to keep locked away. Until one day Robert hadn’t let him, hadn’t allowed him to keep pushing him away, and Aaron had found out that Robert touching him and holding him, soothing away his fears really helped keep the past at bay.

“Robert…” Aaron said darkly. Robert instantly recognised that tone of his voice and pulled Aaron into his arms without even thinking about it. It was now a snap reaction whenever Aaron said his name that way. Liv recognised it too and she hurried back inside.

“I’ve got you,” he said lowly into Aaron’s neck. “I’m not letting go.” Robert murmured nonsense gently into Aaron’s skin, trying to calm him down. It worked, his breathing evening out and his heart rate slowing back to normal.

“Sorry, I’ve not had a bad one like that for a while,” Aaron said, pushing himself away now that he‘d returned to normal.

“What happened?” Robert asked, stroking his hair.

“Nothing…”

“Aaron…” Robert interrupted. “Did he say something?” he added darkly. Aaron didn’t have the energy to lie and Robert moved to go inside, presumably to take it out on Liv’s Rob.

Aaron grabbed his arm to stop him. “He asked me whether… Gordon had ever touched Liv. It just took me back there for a moment.”

Robert was torn between yelling at him anyway, and a little touched at the concern this showed he had for Liv. “He shouldn’t…”

“No,” Aaron said. “He actually thought I’d punch him.” Aaron smiled slightly before pulling Robert into a kiss. “I’m okay. Promise.”

* * *

 

“Germany scored,” Rob said, still holding Liv’s hand and aware of the tension he himself had created as they came back into the house. He didn’t want to make things worse.

“They’ve barely been back on the pitch a minute,” Robert said, frowning at the screen.

“Forty two seconds,” Liv said. Aaron grinned and reached for Robert’s back pocket.

“Told you,” Aaron said grinning as he took twenty quid out of Robert’s wallet before putting it back, squeezing Robert's arse in the process.

“You bet Germany would win?” Liv asked in disbelief. "Oh, that's patriotic."

“No,” Aaron said. “I bet they’d score at least twice. Robert here’s got far too much faith in English footballers.” That banter did break the tension somewhat and they settled down to watch the second half of the match.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Aaron kept a closer eye on Liv than usual, watching how she was acting with her boyfriend. He thought that this Rob probably was a decent guy, but that didn’t mean he liked it. When he thought Aaron wasn’t watching, Rob untied Liv’s hair and started stroking his fingers through it before plaiting it up. Aaron’s attention was entirely on them as Rob did the most complicated plait he’d ever seen, even while keeping most of his attention on the telly.

“Where did you learn to do that?” Aaron couldn’t resist from asking.

“I’ve got three younger sisters,” Rob said. “And a father who refused to learn.”

“No mother?” Robert asked before he could stop himself.

“No, she died,” Rob said, looking down. “Car crash.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Robert said, feeling a little bad for prying. Then reminding himself that Rob had pushed against Aaron earlier, he felt less bad.

Robert was suddenly struck by a suspicion as he looked at Liv and her boyfriend. “Have you met his sisters?”

“Yeah,” Liv said easily. “Lucy, Rosie and Grace.”

“So, what? We were last?!” Robert asked, deeply offended.

“Well… yeah,” Liv said quietly, squeezing Rob‘s hand tightly. “I didn’t want you to scare him off.” Rob gave her a wink.

“Liv!” Aaron said loudly, cottoning on. “Are you embarrassed by us?”

“No, of course not,” Liv said. “You just don’t have a great track record.”

“That Josh was a nasty piece of work,” Robert said darkly.

“Robert…”

“He hit you,” Aaron reminded her. Liv’s Rob stared at her, clearly not knowing.

“Oh, you make it sound so dramatic,” Liv said, rolling her eyes. “It was one slap and I chucked him as soon as he did it. There was no need to threaten him with a murder squad.”

“He was stupid if he believed that,” Aaron said, slightly amused by the fact that both Roberts were clearly trying to hold their laughter in.

“But you both looked so capable,” Liv said, reminding them. Aaron laughed at the memory, Robert had gone all out, doing his best “evil Robert” impression of all time. Josh had not come back.

“And by the way, we’re not being dramatic,” Robert said, frowning at her.

“Oh, don’t give me that,” Liv said. “I know Aaron’s beat you up, more than once.”

“That’s different,” Robert said.

“Oh yeah, how?” Liv said.

“Because he had his finger on the self destruct button!” Robert said.

“Er, hang on,“ Aaron said, not wanting to be painted as violent in front of Liv‘s boyfriend. “I seem to remember “go on, hit me, it’ll make you feel better.” Or are you going to lie and tell me you never said that?”

“I er… think you two have a colourful history,” Rob said, trying not to get involved.

“How did you know that?” Aaron asked. It’d happened long before Liv came back into his life.

“I gossip,” Liv said easily. “And Chas was more than happy to let me know.”

“God, that woman will paint me as the devil,” Robert said, shaking his head. “You don’t want to listen to anything she says. She hates me.”

“She puts up with you now,” Aaron said, voice lowering slightly. “She knows you make me happy.”

“That’ll be it, they’re off again,” Liv said as Aaron and Robert shifted slightly closer to each other, eyes flicking to each others lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, and this one turned out much much more Gordon involved than I planned. Anyway, hope it's enjoyed and thank you for the encouragement for continuing this.

“Where did _that_ come from?” Robert groaned, his body almost throbbing after the intensity of that.

“I needed you,” Aaron murmured. “To feel you everywhere.” They both knew it’d been a stressful day and they were both glad of the release. Robert’s throat felt hoarse and he knew he’d made more noise than was wise with Liv in the house.

“I need a drink, do you…?” Robert asked, getting up and throwing a T shirt and some jogging bottoms on.

“No, I’m fine,” Aaron said sleepily, his eyes heavy and closing. He was dozing by the time Robert reached the door. Robert went through to the kitchen and was surprised to see Liv sat at the kitchen table.

“What’re you doing up?” Robert asked as he grabbed a glass of water.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Liv said. “Then I heard the two of you, and I definitely couldn’t sleep after that.” 

Robert ignored the jibe, it had happened too often. “I thought today went well,” Robert said quietly.

“It did,” she said. “Just… Rob thinks he upset Aaron. By mentioning… Gordon.”

“He did upset him,” Robert said, feeling it was pointless to lie. “Why do you think I was trying to cheer him up?”

“Oh God,” Liv said, frowning at him at the mental image that created.

“Come on, we’re still on our honeymoon, technically,” he teased.

“Thanks, lovely image to hold onto,” Liv said sarcastically. Robert laughed, but could see she was still upset. 

“Look, Aaron always has and probably always will have bad moments,” Robert said. “Moments where he’s suddenly terrified and eight years old again.”

“Does that not bother you?” Liv asked. Robert spoke so easily, like it was a fact of life. Usually they all forgot about the past, but sometimes like today, Aaron had a moment and Liv realised that Aaron never really forgot at all. It didn’t even have to be triggered by something specific, though today, obviously it had been.

“Of course it does,” Robert said. “But I’d so much rather he turned to me than tried to cope with it on his own.”

“Yeah, I guess,” she said.

“And don’t blame Rob either,” Robert said. “He was only trying to look out for you.”

“Yeah,” she said, though she didn’t sound convinced.

“Liv, trust me. There is nothing worse than hearing that someone you love has been hurt like that.” Liv looked at Robert seriously, as if considering for the first time how Aaron’s revelations had effected him back then.

“How did it feel?” Liv asked. “When he told you, I mean.” Robert closed his eyes, not enjoying going back there. Sometimes it felt like it had happened in another lifetime, sometimes just the other day. Right now, it felt so recent and immediate. “Sorry, I shouldn’t… forget it.”

“It’s all right Liv,” Robert said. He sat down opposite her, thinking carefully about how to answer her. No one had ever actually asked him how he’d felt, how he’d been able to cope when the man he loved so much had confided in him about the abuse he'd suffered. “I knew something was going on, something big. He’d been hurting himself again and… I wasn’t going to let it drop. When he did tell me, I was devastated. Then I realised… by the way Aaron was talking that it hadn’t happened just once.” Robert took a sip of his water before carrying on.

“I was so, so angry and… heartbroken. That he'd been treated that way, but I knew I couldn’t show it. If I had, Aaron would have misread it as disgust, which it wasn’t. Or not with him anyway, I was never disgusted with him. Though I could live without him drinking his cereal in the mornings.” Robert wrinkled his nose in distaste and Liv laughed. When the laughter faded away, Robert knew she was waiting for more, so he continued.

“I did find it very difficult at the time,” Robert admitted. “I tried so hard to be strong for him, to be there for him, whatever he needed. But also… to not treat him any differently, like he was going to break. He wasn’t ever going to break, and I seemed to be the only person who saw that. But to do all that, and not be with him was so hard. I needed to be with him, but in the midst of all that… I couldn’t, and that was so difficult. It took a lot of time and patience to get him to trust me again, but waiting those months? It was worth it, because I got him back in my life. For good. And there was a time when I didn’t think he‘d ever speak to me again.”

“I know you love him,” Liv said sincerely.

“Sometimes I wonder why,” Robert said, but his eyes were sparkling with humour and affection and she knew he didn't mean it. Liv changed the subject.

“So… Dare I even ask what you think of Rob?”

“He’s too old for you,” Robert said swiftly, making Liv roll her eyes. “But… he seems intelligent and he cares about you.”

“Aaron think that too?”

“If Aaron didn’t think that, the second Gordon’s name came up, your boyfriend would have been knocked unconscious.” Liv laughed at that, she couldn’t help it. “I’m going back to bed,” he said. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” she said, smiling at him as he walked away. “Robert?” He turned back to look at her in silent question.

“What?”

“Thank you,” she said. Robert frowned at her. “For taking me in, for helping Aaron with me when I was a nightmare. I… He wouldn’t have put up with me for so long if it wasn’t for you, I know that.”

“Liv, you’re family.” Robert said it like it was so simple, and while now it was, for so long it hadn’t been. He gave her a hug before leaving the kitchen.

“Goodnight,” he said, smiling at her before returning to Aaron. His husband was still dozing but Robert couldn’t resist stripping off and curling up against him anyway. The urge to touch Aaron’s skin never really faded.

“Love you,” Robert murmured. 

“Mm,” Aaron replied, more than half asleep. But he had a half smile on his lips all the same.


End file.
